Yearbook Memories
by ElphabaROCKS
Summary: Many years after Elphaba melted, Glinda looks through an old yearbook and remembers years past. Friendship Gelphie and friendship Fiyerba with mentions of actual Fiyerba and Glinda/OC. One-shot, Enjoy!


**Shame on me....4th chapter still not written.....**

**This was to ward away writers block and get this story (which has been bothering me for quite some time) out of my head. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: See my story: **_**The Ultimate Disclaimer**_

Glinda the Good sat at her desk in the Emerald Palace, watching the rain pour down outside. She had planned to spend the whole day with her daughter; shopping for party dresses, doing each other's hair, going out to lunch then seeing a play but because of the rain, they had decided to go during the weekend instead.

She was now very bored, considering everything else she had to do that day had been canceled previously. What was one to do when all the stores were closed? Glinda let her mind drift back to the days in collage when it seemed to never stop raining. Days then were spent inside painting toenails, gossiping and being lectured by Elphaba about her lack of studying.

A smile inched its way onto her face in the memory of a particularly funny incident that, in fact, was not involving her but rather Fiyero. He had been lying around complaining about nothing to do all day until her green roommate got so fed up with him that she threw a yearbook from the previous year at his head and told him to "look at pictures then!" How Glinda missed those days....

A thought occurred to her; what if she still had the yearbooks? As far as she knew, everything she had owned at Shiz was now in the small attic over her bedroom, it was probably in the box with her old romance novels.

After getting a servant to look through, carry down and then take back up tons of stuff, the book was found. It was a brightly colored green that closely matched the shade of the city on a sunny day, though it had defiantly faded over the years. She thanked the servant warmly and gave him a large tip for his troubles.

Walking back over to her desk, she flipped through the pages, passing pictures of fellow classmates she hadn't seen in Lurine knows when. Her fingers stopped the pages at the "T" section and her eyes scanned for a familiar face.

There she was, right smack in the middle of the page, her green skin drawing the attention away from all of those around her. In the picture, Elphaba sat looking at the camera with an expression that clearly said "Leave me alone, I don't want my photo taken!" Typical Elphie, to look defensive even in a school picture. Tears welled up in her eyes at the memory of her long-gone friend, whose end should not of been what it was.

The picture to the right of her contained a pretty brunette girl who sat in a wheelchair, a bright smile on her face. She looked similar the the girl next to her, but her creamy complexion was as pale as a dogwood petal. Nobody could have ever guessed that this innocent little girl could have grown up to be one of the two most feared and loathed people in Oz, and probably the second wickedest, only beat by Madam Morrible. Glinda couldn't help but regret ever shoving off that Munchkin on Nessa, maybe this whole thing could have been different if she hadn't...

She smiled at the sight of the next picture. Her ex-boyfriend/fiancée was leaned up against a pillar, flashing his most charming smile. She had to admit that Fiyero was undoubtedly handsome (but not nearly as much as her husband! Well, Ok, he was pretty close) but she noticed that something in his eyes looked faked. When Glinda was younger and still dating him, she would have just claimed he wasn't feeling well that day, but now she knew better.

He _hadn't_ been carefree and endlessly happy, none of them were. Deep down, Glinda was scared of the world and was like a fish that had been taken out of an aquarium and put in a lake. She hid all of her emotions behind endless smiles though, she still did, in fact. Elphaba was defiantly not carefree and was not one to be happily singing about pearls and roses as she watched a perfect life go by. With her constantly worrying over Nessarose, being teased, fearing her father and trying to be the absolute best, there was not really any room for any other emotion. In fact, it was a pretty rare, but exciting event when she dropped her shell and laughed and smiled with Glinda and Fiyero.

Drawing herself out of her own head, Glinda skimmed to the back, where all of Shiz had signed her yearbook. A long note in the corner, written in black ink, stood out amount the rest. She instantly knew who it was, who else wrote in _black_ in a yearbook?

_Glinda,_

_You'll probably never read this, who reads these things anyway? But if you ever want want the look back at our so-called "carefree" and "youthful" days, here you are. I just wanted to say that you are the kindest person I have ever met and getting to be your friend meant more to me than you could possibly ever imagine. I learned so much from you and have been changed in ways I didn't think was possible, I don't mean being popular! You taught me how to have a friend and be accepted by others, something I would have never learned otherwise. _

_If it weren't for you and Fiyero, I probably would be penned up in our room all alone with no one to talk to. Instead, you're breathing down my neck as I write this, mad that I used _black_ ink instead of pink and Fiyero is poking me, telling me to hurry up so we all can go out to lunch together._

_Well, I can't right much more because your boyfriend is _really_ starting to get on my last nerve, so I guess this is the end of the first (and hopefully not last) yearbook I'll ever signed! I hope you'll never forget that I think you are a wonderful person and that you will go far in life. Thank you so much for everything._

_Your Best Friend,_

_Elphaba Thropp_

A tear splattered on the page, smudging a long-ago note from someone named "Krystar". She actually remembered that lunch. It was the one where Fiyero told the joke about geometry that left everyone confused but Elphaba, who had rolled around laughing until the apple juice that she had been drinking came out of their nose, causing them all to laugh. Glinda had never seen her look so genuinely happy, the green girl was practically radiant!

She looked through the back pages some more, occasionally coming across a name she actually knew and either smiled or scowled in remembrance of them. A small note written in blue ink caught her eye, and she stopped to read it.

**Dear Glinda,**

**You're such a sweet girl, I'm very lucky to have ever met you. You're so nice to everyone, and I can't believe how much you've matured over the past year!**

**Fiyero**

She remembered how upset she had been that he hadn't ever mentioned being in love with her or anything about their relationship. Glinda had cried on Elphaba's shoulder for several minutes, which, she now realized, must have been dreadfully awkward for her friend. Now, she was happy they had been together (for however short of a time that was before they died). If she had married Fiyero, they never would have been happy and Glinda wouldn't of ever met her husband, who she loved more than she ever had truly loved Fiyero.

The Good Witch found herself longing to go back and fix everything that had happened over the short span of time that had changed the lives of four people for the worse. If only she had done something! Now, the only thing she could do to be with her friends was to look through old yearbooks and remember a time when life was fairer and sweeter to them all.

**Hmmm, I guess I like it. I mean, it's hard not to like something you just spent an hour typing. Anyway, please tell me what you think, I really do love feedback!**


End file.
